Wasting my time
by Belligerent-road-pylon
Summary: CH8 up!!!!SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!! Frank and Alex are forced to go undercover together with their already peaked UST between them. sequel to ladylike
1. The one with Alex talking to the punchin...

#

****

Thanks again for all the support for my story!

With out all your reviews I would be a lifeless sack of nothingness.

…..Yah any way R and R please, cause it makes me grin like a bloody fool!

Song is "Wasting my time" by Default and "Superman" by Five for Fighting

Authors note: This is a continuation of "Ladylike", One week later…

'Ahh, my faithful punching bag' Alex thought dimly as she steadly beat the crap out 

of it 'you would never turn on me would you?'. Things with her and Frank had been tense 

to say the least . Or as Cody had put it so nicely; the tension in the room would need a jack 

hammer to cut through it. Every thing had become so complicated since the 

uh…_happenings _in the rec. room. I don't think laughing was the best way to handle the 

situation either. Donovan had looked at me with mild confusion, which made me laugh even 

harded 'cause I had never seen his handsome face look confused like that before. Donovans 

look had then turned to 'My god I think you are Criminally Insane, Or at least nuts'. Alex 

grinned slightly and turned back to her silent conversation with her punching bag 'No of 

course not Mr. Punching bag, you would never become overwhelmingly hot , or walk 

around oh so casually with no shirt on then oh so casually kiss me like I've never been 

kissed before……' Alex stopped punching the bag and frowned "I am having a conversation 

with a punching bag?!" she asked to no one in particular. Alex undid the lid to her bottled 

water and flung the cap across the room. 'I think Donovan was right' she said sardonically 

'I am nuts!' 

Yes yes I know Its short for a chapter but fear not more is to come, right away. I just 

thought this needed to be its own little chapter.


	2. The one with Donovan getting his ass che...

****

Wasting my time

By: Organized Chaos

__

Yes I know I don't own any of the characters an stuff but the plot of this particular story is mine… so Nooo sue-y!

Authors note: One day I _will_ own Oded Fehr and make him do disgusting sexual things for my enjoyment … but until then I will just have to settle for writing these stories!

This takes place after "Ladylike". One week later… 

Frank looked over the new case that he had just arrived at his new office. A 

drug ring using a popular dance club as a front and a place to get new clients. The 

club was owned by a 'Marcus Angelo', they had a pretty good idea that he was also 

the ring leader for the drug trafficking. They had gotten a tip that a big deal was 

going down tomorrow night in the club. Donovan's team was being put in charge of 

the bust. Great, that means were going to need two people in there. Donovan 

groaned remembering Jake 'What a time to get pneumonia Jake'. Their last case 

two nights ago had ended not all good. They got the bad guy but Jake also managed 

to fall into the freezing "November chilled" river. The doctor had told him that 

under no circumstances would Jake be on active duty for at least another 5 days. 

"Damnit!" He quietly muttered, that means I'm going in.

Frank revolved around in his chair, surveying his newly "appointed" office. 

A small smile flickered his face as he remembered what Cody had said when he had 

thanked them all for the office. Something about his people person demeanour.

"We must like you or something," the words answering his thoughts. 

Frank spun around to face the door. Monica and Cody were standing there 

with small smiles of satisfaction on their face from catching their boss off guard.

"Would you like something?" he asked with a slightly irritated voice.

"No, actually, I just like basking in your over flowing happy personality" 

Monica replied with a sarcastic voice.

"Really! She does!" added Cody helpfully.

Frank inwardly rolled his eyes 'Its way to early for these guys antics, it's 

only..' Frank glanced at his watch '…5 O'clock in the afternoon'. His team members 

must have realized his impatiens because Cody coughed a cough which sounded suspiciously like 'Monica' and bumped her 'by accident' with his elbow, nudging her forward. 

Monica threw him a dirty look before turning back to Donovan.

"We all want to know what goin' on with you and Alex" She stated matter of 

factly. 

Donovan suddenly stopped what he was doing. "That's none of your business." his voice had turned hard. 

Monica remained firm "The hell it isn't our business! Alex is our friend! Its 

obvious that some thing is going on!!" 

Donovan closed his eyes, 'great, just what I need' he took a deep breath and 

tried a different track, "I would watch my tone when talking to a superior if I was 

you." This clearly did not have any affect, for Monica did not back down.

"Right BOSS, well here is a news flash for ya,…I'm not you! 'cause if I was I 

kick my _own_ ass for being such a arrogant prick!" with that Monica turned on her 

heels and stormed away. Cody was left standing rather dumb struck. Donovan 

raised his eyes to Cody.

"Anything you want to add to that Cody?" he gave him an apprehensive look "take a few swings at your boss?" Cody remained silent for awhile before clearing his throat.

"Um…yah…Alex is down stairs killing the punching bag, just thought I would let you know." Donovan raised his eyebrow at Cody "and ..erm…what she said" Cody quickly spun around and bolted.

Donovan massaged his temples. I guess I better go see her, I have to tell her about the newest case as well so…. 

Donovan slowly got up out of his chair and walked toward the door. He had a distinct feeling that this case was going to call upon all of his self restraint to get through it in one piece.


	3. The one with Alex crying

****

Wasting My time

By Organized_chaos

Taken place after "ladylike" blah blah blah

I do not own any parts of UC under cover (except my right to oogle Oded J )

Authors note: Though I still don't own any part of UC undercover those days are numbered!!!

Mwa hahahhaha ..*cough* ha...ha *hack* Ooog…that wasn't right.

Song is "_Bones and Joints" _by Finger Eleven

****

Alex was hitting the punching bag beyond punching. With each hit she realized that she was probably going to ache tomorrow.

Cloud my eyes and tell me what to see   


I'm falling   


Every way I turn the same disease   


But I like it   


Brace myself and hit the wall with ease   


Colliding 

Then again she had been aching for the past week. Ever since that…moment last week. 'Ok I admit, laughing probably wasn't the brightest thing I could have done but it was the next best thing to crying…and next to that would have been ripping the remainder of his cloths off and doing something entirely unprofessional'. Since then Donovan had been doing his best to avoid her. Every time he saw her, besides in the briefings, he always found something more important to do. Her trips to the gym had become more frequent and longer in duration, it was the only way she could survive the emotional abuse she was going through.

__

I'm not minding the pain   


I've been down here before   


All my bones and joints are sore   


Find my way out of the wreck again 

Each punch that connected with the bag got harder and harder. Each one accented with a thought:

__

Smack

'Stupid'

__

I've been down here before   


**__**

Smack

'Dumb'

__

Lost myself and so much more 

Smack

'Idiotic' 

__

Find my way out of the game again 

**__**

Smack

…'Inevitable'

__

Open up my head and take it in 

****

Her punches had now dissipated to nearly nothingness. They were now accented by sobs escaping from her lips. All of the emotions that had been bottled up were bursting through the barrier she had put up to protect herself. She had tried to be in control, do the right thing by shaking it off and forgetting about it. She was use to being in control, being able to do the right thing, shake stuff off that _does_ matter but treating it like it doesn't..

__

What you need the most from me is yours   


I'll continue to deceive you my friend   


You lost what made you you   


Or maybe I never knew 

****

She hated that she had no control over what was happing now and that it did have such an affect on her.

I can't stay here anymore   


Give it all or you're on your own   


I will leave you   


I will leave you   


I will leave you 

  


I will leave you  
**And so she did the next best thing to laughing……**

She leaned against the wall and cried.

  



	4. The one with Alex getting mad at Donovan

****

Wasting my time

By: Organized_Chaos

Disclaimer:

I no own-y

But wish I could-y

If you find this short poem annoying

Sorr-y

Damnit I am good!

No wonder I have no friends! 

J 

__

Song is "Wasting my time" by Default

****

Donovan purposely walked slowly down the corridor to the gym. Trying to psych himself up for the onslaught of verbal beating he was without a doubt going to receive from Alex. He had been avoiding her for the past week and he could tell she was waiting to find him alone but she had too much pride to actually drag him off to yell at him. 'Ok, I'll just listen for music, and if I don't hear any than I know shes not there and I can leave.' as he approached the opening of the gym he stopped, staining to hear the sound of music. 

__

Well I don't want to see you waiting 

I've already gone too far away 

I still can't keep the day from ending 

No more messed up reasons for me to stay

'Damnit she is here ' he sighed 'Oh well, I better get this off my shoulders ' As Donovan walked closer a new sound travelled to him, covered by the beat of the music. He could hear the sounds of someone punching the punching bag but he could also hear another sound, crying, gut wrenching sobs were filtering through the door of the gym. His heart thudded in his chest as he realized that the voice was all too familiar. 

Well this is not for real 

Afraid to feel 

I just hit the floor 

Don't ask for more 

****

Donovan poked his head around the door frame, Alex was swinging her fists with all her might. He had never seen her like this. With each contact her fists made with the bag, a strangled sob escaped her lips. Her face was contorted with sadness and anger.

I'm wasting my time 

I'm wasting my time 

You can't stop the feeling 

And there's no reason 

****

Suddenly she just stopped, her fist stopping in mid-swing and dropped to her side. Alex sucked in a ragged breath, trying unsuccessfully to stop her crying. Donovan suddenly felt extremely guilty, though he tried to pin it on something else 'It isn't me, this isn't my fault, Its some thing else, maybe her dog died' Frank gritted his teeth "My god I am pathetic' 

Let's make the call 

And take it all again 

Woah again 

****

Donovan slowly found his voice. "Alex?" It was all he could say.

Alex's head shot up, his voice seemingly had the same effect at a sledge hammer being driven into her gut. The fleeting look of panic flitted over her face but quickly passed as she clenched her jaw and gave him her best death glare. "What do you want?" she managed as she quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes and rub a spot on her hand. 

For the first time Donovan realized that she had been boxing bare-fist with the punching bag. He pointed to her very red and obviously sore hands "You're going to hurt your self doing it like that." Frank tried to keep his voice detached but knew he was failing miserably.

Alex looked up at him with a sudden and unexpected anger flashing in her eyes. "What do you care? BOSS!" She spit out the last part like it tasted bad in her mouth. 

Donovan bit back a wince, ok he deserved that, he cleared his throat and clenched his fists by his sides. It was all he could do from rushing up to her, holding her in his arms and telling her everything was going to be alright. "Ok deserved that…"

"Of course you deserve it! You have been avoiding me like I am the bloody plague!" 

Donovan had never seen her mad like this before. Her face was a swirl or mixed emotions; sadness, hurt, anger, and lust. Definitely lust was brewing in her eyes, barely being concealed by the tears brimming in them. He quickly averted his eyes. She had positioned herself directly in front of him, her face mere inches from his. Her jaw was clenched in a "no-bullshit accepted" way, heat radiated off of her body like a heater from her hard workout, It was the most damn sexy thing he had ever seen. 

Months went by with us pretending 

When did our light turn from green to red 

I took a chance and left you standing 

Lost the will to do this once again 

****

Tears weld up in her eyes again and she angrily brushed them away. "I-I don't know what you learned in Israel but you-you just don't kiss a girl, like she has never been kissed before, and then pretend like it never happened!" Her words were quick and ready to be broken by tears forming again behind he eyes.

Frank tried to cut in but she held up her hand to silence him. 

"No, no you just shut up and listen cause if I stop I won't have the strength to start again and I may just end up doing something really stupid, L-like kissing you again , or maybe even punch you out, I'm not sure which right now. Though both seem highly acceptable" She had now deterred from talking to him and was now more talking to herself in quick, strangled words. 

Donovan caught her by surprise when his hand snaked out and grabbed her by the elbow and the other was placed on her mouth, to silence the rapid fire words. "I am sorry Alex, I didn't me to do this to you." His voice was unnaturally gentle, the professional tone was gone.

"You didn't _mean_ to avoid m-" her words were once again silenced by his hand being placed over her mouth. 

"I let you talk, now let me." 

Alex cocked her eye brow and hastily brushed away the remaining tears trekking their way silently down her face. "Yah but you didn't let me fin-" 

Frank sighed and once again placed his hand on her mouth.

"Please?!" he squared his self directly in front of her and looked her in her eyes. Alex slowly calculated his face, trying to read his features, his dark eyes searching hers, tanned skin, full lips that she loved to kiss. '_Damn_!' She quickly found an interesting spot on his shoulder to stare at and she gave him a brisk nod. 

__

Well this is not for real 

Afraid to feel 

I just hit the floor 

Don't ask for more 

****

Both of his hands were now grasping her elbows in a all too familiar way. She could feel her blood racing though her veins, and her heart pounding so hard she was sure Frank could feel it too.

****

"I did not mean to hurt you like this, its just.." he stopped and searched for the right way to continue "when I took this job, I wasn't looking for.." he stopped again trying to find the best word that fit what they had "..this thing that we have." Alex's eyes widening , and tears once again filled them immediately made him realise that what he had said was definitely the wrong thing. Frank tried to open his mouth to take back what he had said, but it was to late the damage was already done

"This _thing?? _what is that suppose to mean?" Alex angrily pulled her arms out of his reach, "It wasn't some breezy fling Donovan!" Her eyes were ablaze as she tried to keep her voice moderately down. "I'm not some _whore_ that goes around looking for _things _as you so bluntly put it_!_" 

This time Donovan visibly winced, her words were like slap in the face. He opened his mouth but no sounds came out. He took a step toward her but Alex quickly stepped back.

"You just stay the _hell _away from me you condescending, supercilious.. _asshole_!" She was beyond pissed now, tears still mingled their way through the sweat still on her face as anger and hurt prominently clouded her eyes. But mostly hurt, Donovan had hurt her and he hated himself for it. "What happened in the gym _meant_ something to me! And if it didn't to you than I am sorry" she quickly backed away and hastily grabbed her stuff. Donovan's feet were as good as cemented to the floor he was standing on. 

"And Donovan?…" her voice now just sounded defeated as she called to him from the door way. He slowly turned to look at her. "What do you think would have happened if the phone hadn't rang?" Donovan searched her eyes, and saw the answer in them, it would have been a lot more than a heated kissing frenzy, and he knew it.

Alex saw that he had come to the same conclusion that she had and continued "What it we had slept together Donovan?" she looked at him for a second letting him take what she had said in, before continuing. "Then you would have been pretty fucked wouldn't you?" and with that bad yet truthful play on words she quickly turned on her heels and walked away.

__

See you waiting 

Lonesome, lonely 

See you waiting 

I see you waiting 

Donovan clenched his eyes shut and balled his hands into tight fists and leaned heavily against the wall. "Oh god I am sorry Alex."

Well this is not for real 

Afraid to feel 

I just hit the floor 

Don't ask for more 

I'm wasting my time 

I'm wasting my time 

You can't stop the feeling 

And there's no reason 

Let's make the call 

And take it all 

I'm wasting my time 

I'm wasting... 

****

Don't worry it's not over!

R and R!


	5. The one with the

****

Wasting my time

By: Organized_chaos 

Sorry for the periods (.) when I saved the paragraphs weren't working so I added something there *grrrr*

…..um, If that made any sense to you, you are truly gifted

~

Notes, notes, notes: Yah um U.C. isn't mine *Why Oded? WHY?* though I wish it was. If you sue, well lets just say; you'd get more money ripping off a Hobo…

……

…who has just been ripped off.

~~~

~~

~

Tee hee.. Hobo, funny word!

Cody glanced around the room, and rolled his eyes. The tension was so thick he was seriously starting to fear for his life, like maybe all that tension that was being pressurized in the Nest would soon crush his skull. Or perhaps Alex or Donovan would explode, even worse they could both snap and just start going at it on the table. 'Ew, Cody that's just bad.' he silently chided himself. Cody shuddered at the scary visual, and forced himself to get back into focus. Monica was pacing back and forth in front of the large screen at the head of the room.

.

"Marcus Angelo" she crossed her arms in front of her chest and continued. "35 years old, 5'10", 175 pounds. He owns a popular new club called 'Angelo's'." 

.

Cody snickered "self infatuated much?" 

.

Monica's glare quickly silenced him.

.

"So-rry! just trying to lighten the mood a little" he muttered to himself. Alex and Donovan pretended not to hear him. 

.

Monica cleared her throat and continued. "We have gotten many tips saying that Marco is using his club as a drug trafficking front. Mostly heroine. He also uses the place to get lots of new customers, mostly young adults age between 19 and 25. All eager to "experiment". Two nights ago we were told that a big deal was going down at the club. Tonight!" 

.

Frank stepped away from the filling cabinet he had been leaning against . "The DA wants two agents in the club keeping track of Marco". he let this sink in as he watched Alex. A look of suspicion and surprise passed over her face and she glanced up at him.

.

"Well Jakes gone so who is going in with me?" her face gave away to the fact that she already knew the answer to her question. Donovan stared hard at the report, hoping that it would swallow him hole. "Me, I have experience with it so I am going." Alex opened her mouth but no sounds came out. Donovan looked her in the eyes, daring her to say something. "Do you have a problem with that Agent Cross?" he it with more bravo than he really felt, he actually felt like he was going to faint. 

.

Monica glanced between the two of them, 'Ooo this is not going to work.' Alex looked ready to deck Donovan right in the face. And Donovan looked ready to tear Alex's clothes off. She was pretty sure she could actually SEE the tension between them. She glanced at Cody, 'what is he doing?'. 

.

Cody had silently cleared off the table and was standing beside his pushed in chair. "Well Donovan, Alex," the two agents looked at him "the table is all yours." and he strode out the door. 

~

~

~

~

~

~

I know, I know. Its short. But no worries! I'm starting on the next part right now! Heheh…no wait ………..NOW….wait wait wait…..Nnnnnow! there 

REVIEW PLEAAAASE! Or I will cry…


	6. The one with Cody looking like George Cl...

****

Chapter 6

__

A/N: I am soooo sorry for the delay!!! Just with the school, and sickness and the alien abduction! It's been so hectic! Well, I am here now. So, enjoy!

****

Frank self-consciously ran his hand through his hair but was stopped short by Monica slapping it.

"I just got that finished and your going to touch it?!" she stared at him in disbelief.

Frank sighed audibly which made Cody snicker. Frank chose to ignore Cody and what he hoped was inconspicuously, looked at himself in the reflection of a blank TV monitor. The sight of himself made him sigh again. Monica had happily made him up into his 'character' he was playing in Angelo's. Monica had found some blond coloured hair jell and had, had a field day with it. His normally black hair was now twisted into choppy blond spikes. She had also given him a earring and a serpent tattoo that traveled from below the collar of his shirt and up the back of his neck. She had also taken great pride (and far too much enjoyment) in his outfit. His shirt was a button up short sleeve white silk shirt that "wasn't allowed to be buttoned up all the way," Monica said so. 

"It defeats the purpose to have a silk shirt if you button it up all the way. You might as well wear a tie with it if you do that". What Donovan thought defeated the purpose was wearing shirt, and then only buttoning it up half way! He looked at his mostly bare chest. '_Hell! I might as well not be wearing the friggin' thing_!' he thought with another sigh. And his discomfort didn't end with is shirt and hair. OH NO, not at all. She had then proceeded to give him a pair of trendy (he shuddered at the thought of the word) low rise baggy jeans. And she down right refused to let him wear a belt!

Donovan hitched his thumbs into the belt loops and tugged up on them pulling them higher onto his lean hips. "Monica, I swear, I will _shoot _you if you do not at least let me wear a belt!". 

Monica just gave him a disapproving glare "Look, if you want to play the part of Julieus Deluka the trendy, (that word again!) club hoppin', drug usin', par-tay guy you will just have to look the part" Monica pursed her lips trying to suppress a smile and added just to piss him off ",and anybody with _any_ sort of fashion sense knows not to wear a belt with a pair of jeans like those."

Donovan looked at Monica with a cocked eyebrow "Your saying _I_ have no fashion sense?! Look at Cody!" 

Cody raised his hands in surrender "Hey! The scruffy skate border meets George Clooney look works for me!" he pointed to Donovan with disapproval "So don't you try to pin your hardships on me, just cause _you_ have no fashion sense". 

Donovan clenched his jaw "Cody, I will shoot you out of spite, don't test me"

Cody put a hand up "Woah! Gear down big rig!" he waved his hand around "We are all frie.." Donovans glare as he reached for the gun that he had laid on the small table made him stop "er, people that work together and happen to sometimes get along here" he opened his arms as if asking for a hug "so can we skip all the shooting and pain and get right on to being life long buddies"

Donovan grabbed the gun from the table and stuck it in the air 

Cody jumped up "hey hey! Violence is not the answer!"

Donovan growled "No you're right it's not…." he stuck the gun in the waist band of his pants and turned around and started to walk out. As he reached the door he turned around with an evil smile on his face "It is the question, the answer is _'yes' _"

Cody gave him a weak smile "Uh right, wise words boss….um not meaning to question the mentally-stable-challenged guy with the gun but where are you going?" 

"to find Alex" he gave Cody a dark glare as Cody's mouth opened again "no comments if you would please". 

Cody stuck his hands up again "hey I know when to be quiet!"

Donovan just sighed and left the van, heading back towards the Nest.

Monica gave Cody a dirty look "_YOU_ know when to be quiet?!" she shook her head "One of these days that man is really going to shoot you. And I am gonna _let_ him! As a matter of a fact I am going to help him!" 

Cody gave her a indignant look "Hey! I didn't say what I was going to say when he said he was going to find Alex! I have some restraint!" 

Monica rolled her eyes "yah, Donovan's gun" she turned back to her clip board but swung back around "George Clooney?!"

Cody shrugged "come on, I could give ol' Georgy a run for his money" He puffed his chest out.

Monica made a face "nobody gives George Clooney a run for his money" she thought for a second "well maybe Brad Pitt, but other than that."

Cody rolled his eyes "Oh come on I dress way better than Brad Pitt"

Monica looked back at her clip board and muttered "In you dreams scrawny-boy".

~~~~~

__

Doo doo dah doo! I have started the seventh chapter already! Please remember to review!


	7. The one with the pink bikini

****

Chapter 7

__

A/N: Hoo HAW! On to the next chapter already! Keep reviewing please, it pleases me oh so much!!

Ps: my surgery went great! Thanks for all the well wishes!

****

Alex made a funny face in the mirror as she straightened her pink halter top. For some reason this assignment was getting to her. It never bothered her when she dressed like this when she was with Jake. Or anyone else for that matter. So what if she was wearing a shirt that covered just as much as a bikini Top (_Perhaps that was because it was_** _a bikini top!_) And that the pink ties to her bikini bottoms she was wearing peaked over the top of her extremely low leather pants. **

Hmm perhaps it's the fact that FRANK is going with you instead! Her conscience rudely butted into her naïve self-delusional frame of thought.

Or that Monica had been hinting towards Donovan and his apparent; what had she called it again? Oh yah "hotness". Monica had found this entire situation completely hilarious. She had specifically built their characters to play upon their already existing sexual tension between them. Monica insisted that she was just making characters that were most believable. She told Monica as she had put on her make-up that she knew what she was trying to do but that it wasn't going to work. Because she didn't feel that way about Frank.

Alex rolled her eyes, "right" she said out loud just so she could hear her own voice "I just think of him an _extremely_ appealing boss, but _NO,_ I don't harbour sexual feelings for him" she groaned and slapped her hand over her eyes _damn you conscienc_e_!_ "God I am pathetic".

"yah but you pull pathetic off so nicely"

Alex spun around at the sound of the all too familiar accented voice. As she faced Frank she felt her face go as pink as her bathing suit. _How long had he been standing there? _Alex frowned. "What are you stalking me now?!". Oops she hadn't meant to say it quite like that. Alex bit her tongue at the look of hurt that spread over Franks face. But as quickly as it had arrive it was gone. She could see him clench his jaw from across the room.

"Are you ready?" his voice was hard again, the flirtatiousness gone. The tone made Alex wince.

Alex pushed her now black hair behind her ear. "Uh yah, of course". in her mind she berated herself. 

'_No! I shouldn't feel bad! He hurt me! Not visa versa!_'. 

but these thoughts quickly left her head when she actually looked at him.

His tall, muscular body was leaning against the inside of the door frame. His hair was now partially blond and more spiky than usual. His massive chest was showing through the white shirt that was open from just below the solar-plex and up. His jeans hung nicely off of his lean hips. The battered dirty style of the jeans and the white shirt complemented his dark skin. His handsome chiselled features made her breath get caught in her throat. She quickly averted her eyes and self consciously ran her hand over her bare midriff and played with the fake pink rhinestone belly button ring.

An uneasy silence filled the room. Both of its occupants were fidgety, trying to find something to say. Frank finally broke the silence.

"We should go" his voice was soft.

Alex looked up and gave him a small smile "Yah" 

Donovan held out his hand as she walked towards him, ushering her out the door. Donovan leaned back against the frame of the door trying to give her more room to walk through. As she walked out the door brushed up against Donovan's chest. The contact maybe her shiver. She stopped directly in front of him, un able to move another step. 

'_Ok Alex calm down, just take a deep breath'_. 

as soon as she took the deep breath she regretted it. Her sense were bombarded by Franks scent. A rich aftershave and the warm smell of baked bread. 

'_He must have stopped at a bakery' _

she thought absentmindedly. She squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. "Uh Frank?" she could feel his warm breath graze across her ear.

"Yes" his voice was thick and low. Alex slowly looked into his eyes which mirrored what she was sure was in her own. 

Lust

As she looked into his dark eyes she could feel reason slipping away. 

__

No Alex you can't do this! You hate him remember?! He hurt you, Used you….

Alex sucked in a sharp breath and all of her thoughts flew out of her head as Frank slowly drew his finger tips lightly down from her temple to her jaw line and down her neck.

__

Oh god no I don't hate him. I love him! I love everything about him! The way he smells, the way he looks, the way he smiles. That sexy smirk of his. His strange humour he has when ever Cody pokes fun at him.

Alex slowly parted her lips and leaned into Donovan's chest, tilting her face up. She could feel his soft breath on her face. Just as she could feel Donovan's lips brush against hers Donovan pulled away. She slowly opened her eyes. Donovan was leaning against the door frame heavily with his eyes closed.

"I can't do this Alex" his voice was full of regret and sadness. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "I am so sorry Alex, but I can't do this to you" He shook his head slowly. his voice was slowly breaking and the sound nearly ripped out Alex's heart "Not again' I hurt you once but not again" He cleared his throat after a moment of silence and rubbed his eyes "We should go, Cody and Monica are waiting for us and we need to get to the Club." he started to side step away, his eyes still locked with Alex's now watering ones. At the sight of her tears Frank broke eye contact and let out a loud breath and turned around.

Alex swallowed hard and blinked rapidly to keep the tears at bay. "No, Frank wait!" She grabbed his hand and made him face her again. "You can't just leave and decide what I do or don't want!" she shook her head "It doesn't work that way Frank Donovan, you got caught up in the net called Me and you cant just cut the lines when the water gets rough!" 

Frank gave her a weak smile "Alex the waters are more than rough, back in the meeting room? It was more like a hurricane!" 

Alex now had both of his hands and was running her thumbs over his knuckles. "Yah but that was different!' we were, I mean I was mad and.." She spoke frantically trying to make him stay.

Frank shook his head ruefully with a sad smile on his lips. "We can't Alex, cause if something happens then it will be just like before at the briefing' or even worse it can be used against us" he shook his head again "No Alex I am not going to put you in danger just because I lo-" he stopped and took a deep breath "just because of how I feel about you" He looked down at their hands clasped together. He pulled his hands from hers and cupped her face with them. He wiped the tears that were now slowly gliding down her cheeks and gave her another sad smile that only made her cry harder. He lowered his head and placed a soft lingering kiss on her forehead. 

Alex positioned both of her hands on the centre of his chest and took in the feeling of Franks breath on her face and his lips on her forehead. The steady beat of his heart she could faintly feel on her palms. And the wonderfully close scent and warmth that radiated off of him. She carefully put it away in her mind and in her heart because she was sure she would never feel it again.

Frank slowly backed away. She got a quick glimpse of his watery eyes before he hastily wiped them. He then turned around and walked away. As he got farther and farther away with each of his long legged strides Alex was certain she could feel a piece of her heart being torn out of her chest.

Alex walked over to the a table and swiped a piece of tissue from its surface. She wiped underneath her eyes hoping that her make up had stayed in place. 

She suddenly stopped at the absurdity of that thought. _The man I love more than anyone I have ever loved has just left me and I am worried about what will happen if my make up isn't in place?! Why is it that I fall in love with the most impossible men?! Maybe I should become a nun or something. That would show 'em._

Alex let out a small bark of a laugh and as she looked into the mirror and saw that she had salvage as much of the makeup job as she could. Alex threw the tissue out and walked towards the van 

Alex stopped before she opened the doors that led to outside, took a deep breath and hoped that any signs that she had been crying would be hidden by the darkness of the night.She took another deep breath and tried to forget what she had gone through just minutes earlier and walked out into the dark of the parking lot. Across the expanse of the concrete she could hear Cody and Monica talking about what sounded like George Clooney and she quickly put on her "work face". 

Hoping it hid her pain. 

__

~~~Ok people its not over yet! Please review on this chapter!! I really want to know what you think.. I just thought this chapter was maybe a little…er hokey. So please tell me what you think!!! Ooo and if you have any ideas for the next chapter let me know!!!


	8. The one that took Tawnie a long time to ...

****

Chapter 8

A/N: I would like to say when I wrote about 'Frank giving the evil eye' I laughed for 5 minutes. The thought of Frank giving people….EVIL EYES!!!* 

Grrr.

Ps thank you for WAITING for this! I am terribly sorry I made you wait!!! THANK YOU FOR BEING KIND! You may now lop off my head.

~

Four blocks from "_Angelo's_", 1:20 am…

The ambience of the van was tense and Cody was very tempted to sneeze or perhaps giggle for no reason. As he tweaked the listening devices he was going to put on the "Sexually Charged Duo" he continued with his train of thought _'Yes I think a giggle would be more funny, but I would probably be shot. Alright Cody, over exaggerated sneeze it is then'._ As Cody took a deep breath Monica's hand caught him in the middle of his solar-plex. All of the air came rushing out of his lungs in a _Whoosh_. "Hey! How did you know?!" he asked as he rubbed his sore stomach and handed Donovan and Alex the small electronic devices.

"I am a mind reader," she replied with a monotone voice as she continued to look over the bio of Marcus Angelo. 

As Alex placed the small beige ear piece in her ear she looked at Monica. "Ok, any further advice?"

Monica nodded and looked at the two people standing in front of her '_They really do make a great pair'_ she thought absent mindedly. She shook her head slightly to get her mind back on what was happening.

"Marcus is very uppity. He believes himself to be very posh and classy. He was born into poverty in "the projects" of Spain. He made his first "easy money" with drug trafficking when he was in his mid teens.' Money, wealth and power are very important to him. He is very spiteful of his parents lack of money and the fact that he had to grow up in hardship. Your best way to make a connection with him is money." Monica swivelled around to face her screen and continued "For him everything comes down to the stuff, and he prides himself for having lots of it." Monica sighed "He is a Greedy S.O.B so use his lust for it against him" Monica winced at her word choice she heard Cody snicker silently. Monica sent him a death glare and he sent her a _'Hey you said it not me!'_ look. Monica risked a quick look up. Alex's face was turning the colour of her pink top as she pretended to be fascinated by the computer screen and Donovan still had his "un-readable" face on.

Monica sighed and continued, "One more thing, He has a severe history of violence." 

Cody sighed melodramatically, "They all do. When will we ever get on who has a history of severe love for bunnies or something?"

Monica ignored him and continued, "Not much of it has been actually proven, but the word on the street is that he extremely violent, even sadistic. In '98 he went to jail for killing one of his bodyguards with a hammer for "looking the wrong way" at his wife. He went away for only a year. He got off easily because "good behaviour" which is short for connections. Monica threw the file she had been holding down to the table "This man's dangerous guys, and you have had a very short amount of time to get into character, be careful "

Alex gave her a small smile. 

Donovan groaned slightly and rubbed his face, "the meeting is suppose to be on at 3 AM." He glanced at the silver watch he found terribly gaudy that now hung off his wrist, "It is 1:30 now so we have some time' Alex and I will go in first and try and get access into the meeting, pretending to be a rich yuppie couple, Jennifer Mace and Andrew D'Arcy, who are trying to get into the big time, and a piece of the action." Donovan started a shortened version of his trade mark pace in the aisle of the van "The SWAT team, who is in waiting as of this moment, will move in once we give the go ahead."

Cody frowned, "One hour to gain the trust of a egotistical, powerful, sadistic, money hungry drug dealer? That's cutting it a little close isn't it boss?"

Donovan's face was grim, "I don't like it either but the DA wants this guy off the streets now," Donovan smiled humourlessly, "I guess we are just lucky that we have the supposed power and money he hungers for huh?"

Cody nodded thoughtfully, "No time frame too small, No bust too big, and No drug lords ego's too large!" Cody grinned, "You're like Superman!"

Alex smiled, "without the spandex."

Cody grinned evilly, "Oh you would like Frank in spandex wouldn't y- HEY"

Monica had again hit him, this time in the back of the head.

Cody saw Frank giving him the evil eye* and shut up. Momentarily. 

Donovan turned his gaze to the rest of the people in the van, "Alrighty people, let's go," and he hoped out..

Alex grabbed Cody's ear in mid jump.

"Hey HEY OW!" he whined as he half stood up trying to go with Alex's upward twist.

Alex wore a self-satisfied smirk, "Cody, the next time I want shit from you," she gave him an overly cheerful smile and twisted his ear a bit harder, "I'll squeeze your head." She gave him another bright smile, "OK?". She let go of his ear and walked out of the van. Her back was turned and she missed the small smile on Franks face as he waited by the door for her. 

Frank poked his head back into the van, "meet you there."

Cody was furiously rubbing his bright red ear "Yah, we'll be there boss".

Donovan smiled again and closed the van door. "Shall we go Jennifer?" he asked with a tone that Alex could have sworn sounded slightly teasing. He opened the door on her side of the silver Porsche 9-11 they had on lone from the PD impound. She slid into the bucket leather seat of the sports car and watched Frank walk around to the other side. "Seat belts," he murmured as he snapped his own into place. Alex felt a small smile creep on her face and bit back a "Ok Dad" comment. 

After a short, much too quiet and very uneasy ride Donovan pulled into the parking lot behind _Angelo's_. The lot was almost full. The different cars, many of them expensive, were the only give away that there was anything worthwhile in the unremarkable building they were parked behind. 

Alex looked at Frank dubiously, "are you sure this is the place?" A silent nod was all she got in reply. Alex rolled her eyes and got out of the car.

The wind picked up a bit and Alex shivered. What she was wearing wasn't nearly enough to keep her warm this close to a snow fall. She looked at Frank who now was standing beside her. He had a brown, leather bomber jacket on. _'Damn it! Why didn't I get a coat with this outfit?!'_

Donovan looked down at her with concern in his eyes as they slowly walked across the parking lot, "Are you cold?"

Alex ground her teeth together "I am f-f-fine". Another shiver tore through her body mid sentence giving away her lie.

Donovan snorted in a very un Donovan like way and unzipped his jacket. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her into him, trying to block some of the icy winds. Immediately she was enveloped in his warmth and smell. She took a deep breath and leaned into him.

Suddenly unexpected anger welled up in her. _'To hell with him,' _interjected her conscience '_he wants nothing to do with you remember? He blew you off! "_ 'no!' she fought with herself 'He just wants to protect me! Again her conscience jumped in _'he doesn't love you Alex, not the way you love him!' _ Alex was surprised to find she had tears starting in her eyes again . Alex stopped suddenly and faced Frank. 

His face went from confused to surprised then a mixture of the two when he saw Alex's prominent anger and sadness. Frank furrowed his brow "What?"

"You can't do this Frank!"

Confusion came back into play on Franks face "Do what?!" 

Alex took a deep breath trying to calm her self. No luck. "Play both sides like this!"

In the van across the street Cody and Monica, who had been listening when Alex had flipped, had their heads in their hands. Monica was softly chanting "Oh god guys not here!" 

Suddenly it dawned on Cody. He handed the mike to Monica "Tell them that!" he yelled in a more than slightly frantic voice. 

Monica snatched the mike "Alex! Alex calm down! Not here girl! Now is _not _the time!" she begged into Alex's ear, "Come on Alex you are right in the open." Monica tried using Alex's passion for her work against her, "You are going to blow your cover then this will all go down the drain!" "you know how much that will piss off Bloom?!"

Alex angrily reached into her ear, pulled out the piece and kept it clutched in her hand.

Donovan, who was still oblivious to the cause of Alex's outburst heard Monica's pleas. "_Jennifer_ I am not sure what you are talking about but now is not the time." He said in a quiet and dangerous voice.

"No _Andrew _!" her tone had the same dangerously low quality, but hers was seething with loathing. "Now is the _perfect_ time! I gotta say this before we go in there." Alex placed her hand in the centre of his chest and shoved him out of sight into the ally.

Donovan felt his anger rising, "Agent Cross, you are out of line," he retorted with a deadly hiss. 

Alex's sapphire eyes flashed, "Don't you dare 'Agent Cross' me!" Every word that came out of Alex's mouth dripped with venom, "Don't you dare try to hide behind your rank Frank Donovan." Alex placed both of her hands on her hips. 

It would have looked cute if not for the stark anger on her face. Frank felt his gut twist as it dawned on him '_Oh shit' _he thought. But his face remained eerily stony and impassive. 

Alex took this indifference look for its 'face' value. Alex felt the tears start prickling the back of her eyes again. _'He really doesn't care.' _Alex clenched her teeth and continued with her new tenacity and anger. "You will not use our working relationship as a cover for anything _Frank!" _

"You were cold Alex. All I did was try to keep you warm, and then you start yelling and acting without tact, on the job no less." Frank fixed her with a steely glare, "You could have blown our cover or worse; gotten us killed."

Alex spoke through clenched teeth, "_I_ acted tactless!?' Get this straight Donovan, I am not some toy that you play with whenever you're bored" 

Donovan opened his mouth to interject.

If looks could kill…"Just keep your mouth shut _Franklin_ Donovan! _I_ am not done."

Donovan instantly shut his mouth. A look of surprise flickered on Alex's face before the look of anger returned. Alex took a deep breath, "I told you what I wanted Frank, but you said it wouldn't work, you said you were trying to protect me from criticism or your enemies. Whatever your excuse was. Fine. Sure. But do NOT use this job as a cover to get your _ya ya's _outwith me! I am not some game that you can jump to and from the bench into. And if you ever try that shit with me again, I've got a good game for you. Its called hide and go fuck yourself, _Agent _Donovan."

Inside the van, both occupants had gone white. Monica had a total look of aghast on her face and whispered something that sounded like "oh shit", and Cody looked like he was ready to have a breakdown as he checked all the screens to make sure that there was nobody that was going to walk in on the heated discussion going on between his two colleagues.

Alex started to back away from Frank but was surprised when he suddenly grabbed her shoulders and pushed against the wall. 

"You would do good to hold your tongue Alex." Franks spoke with muchmore strength and certainty than he actual felt. Inside his head was spinning and his evil conscience chanted in his head "she's right, she's right, she's right_" _Frank opened his mouth to yell again but saw Alex's lip tremble through her tightly clenched jaw and felt all of his resolve melt. Frank clenched his eyes shut and swallowed the lump in his throat. "What the hell do you want with an asshole like me anyway Alex?" He shook his head and brushed her cheek with his knuckle. "A guy that has made you cry more times then I want to count."

Alex scowled, "Shit Frank, my last boyfriend was a known criminal, you're a step up," she grinned lightly, "I think." She took a small step forward, "You may be able to tell me to stop smoking in the gym Frank but telling me who to lo-" Alex stuttered, "to have feelings for is not up to you." She smiled again, "besides, I _still _smoke in the gym. I'm a rebel, You have no control over me." 

Frank looked down into her blue eyes and felt his chest tighten. I can't do this. Frank squeezed his eyes shut and said a small prayer of forgiveness for what he was about to do next. When his eyes opened again they were cold. Frank clenched his jaw. "Fine Alex, I was trying to be a gentleman, but your thick headedness has left me no choice. I don't have any feelings for you Alex, none what-so-ever. Jesus! What does a guy have to do!?"

Alex's face was white, she stared at Frank wide eyed feeling like she was going to vomit. "Frank?...w-what are…"

He put a finger against her chest and pressed her against the wall , "Sorry hun, did I break your heart?" he asked in a mocking tone, "did I destroy that prefect image you had of me? Well too fucking bad!" Frank stood back and made a tsk-ing sound, "you were a good kisser though, shit you were good!" Frank shook his head ruefully and sneered. "Too bad that phone rung, then we could have had some real fun, eh?"

Alex felt like she had just been punched in the gut repeatedly.

"Hell, you were just a nice distraction Alex. But you know what? I am actually kind of glad we didn't go any further than what we did. We kissed once and you're _this_ clingy?! I don't need aggravations like you in my life." Frank shrugged his shoulders, "sorry babe our moment has passed and I'd like to get on with my life now." He mock saluted her just before her fist came swinging and connected with his jaw. His head snapped back and he stumbled.

Alex's eyes shone maliciously, "yah, me too." She absently brushed a tear from her cheek. "Hurry the fuck up Donovan. I'd like to get my job done and the get you out of my sight." Alex felt like such a fool as she stalked away. I can't believe that I fell for his stupid act. Like he ever had feelings for me. Just another jerk thinking with his dick. Though she knew she should cry she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her do so. Right now she put all of her thoughts on the job ahead of her.

Donovan rubbed his jaw. He felt completely sick with himself. He hoped he did the right thing. Some how. In his ear Cody was whispering. For once there wasn't a mocking tone. 

"What the hell was that boss?"

"She punched me."

"Well you deserved that but what was with all that stuff you said?"

Donovan clenched his jaw, revelling in the pain it caused, "A pissed of heart broken Alex is better than one who is constantly worried and heart broken. Its better this way."

Cody snorted, "yah but that was beyond harsh bo-"

Donovan broke in, "Cody?"

"Yah?"

"Just do your fucking job and I will do mine."

Cody sounded hurt "what ever, I hope you know what you're doing."

'So do I' he thought dumbly. Frank clenched his jaw again making pain shoot up into his temple and teeth. He knew he deserved every bit of the pain he was feeling. And more. Frank took a deep breath and walked out of the ally. Tonight was going to be hell.

~

Once again, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! The length which this took me to upload this was part procrastination and part I had NO FSCKING clue how to end it!!! Hope this is ok. …er what should I do next?

-thx Tawnie (organized chaos/the big fat lazy poo head) vdb


End file.
